Der Schutzengel
by herz-aus-eis
Summary: Sie wollte ein richtiges Leben, deswegen hat sie ihn verlassen. Er leidet unter ihrer Entscheidung, aber er akzeptiert es ihr zuliebe. Bella hat geheiratet und hat ein Kind bekommen. Sie könnte glücklich sein, wenn sie nicht genau wüsste, dass ihr jetziger Ehemann sie seit Monaten betrügt. Edward tritt zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder in ihr Leben und ist für sie da.


Hallo meine Lieben!  
Diese Geschichte ist mir schon ne Weile im Kopf rumgespuckt und jetzt hab ich einfach gedacht, ich fang mal an und guck was ihr dazu sagt. Es gibt meiner Meinung nach so wenige FF´s, in der es mal andersherum ist und Bella ihn verlässt, deswegen hab ich gedacht, dass ich mich auch mal daran versuchen kann.  
Ihr müsst entscheiden, ob es sich zu lesen lohnt. Also viel Spaß, mit meiner neuen Geschichte oder auch Kurzgeschichte, es wir sich zeigen wie viele Kapitel es gibt. Zur Info - es gibt natürlich ein Happyend für die beiden! Wenn ihr noch Fragen dazu habt. Könnt ihr sie natürlich gerne stellen, ich beantworte ja sowieso alles. ;D

Copyright: Alle Charakter, Orte, Besonderheiten und etc. sind Eigentum von der Autorin Stephanie Meyer. Der Inhalt der Geschichte gehört aber wiederum mir und darf nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis in eine andere Sprache übersetzt werden. Ich bin in keinster Weiße mit irgendeiner Medien Konzession verbunden, oder verdiene mit dieser Geschichte Geld. Ich schreibe sie nur aus Spaß am Schreiben und nicht um Werbung für das Original zu machen.

Klappentext: Sie wollte ein richtiges Leben, deswegen hat sie ihn verlassen. Er leidet unter ihrer Entscheidung, aber er akzeptiert es ihr zuliebe. Bella hat geheiratet und hat ein Kind bekommen. Sie könnte glücklich sein, wenn sie nicht genau wüsste, dass ihr jetziger Ehemann sie seit Monaten betrügt. Wie es der Zufall will, tritt Edward zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder in ihr Leben und ist für sie da. Sie ist am Hin und Her überlegen, ob sie ihm noch eine Chance geben soll. Edward: Vampir / Bella: Mensch

**Die letzten Jahre, oder bessergesagt die Hölle?**  
**Edward's Point of view**

Es verging keine Sekunde in der ich nicht an sie dachte. Ich lief im Schatten der großen Fichte ihres Gartens hin und her. Es war Frühling und die Blumen blühten in voller Pracht, der Morgentau benetzte das Gras, welches durch die einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen glitzerte, als hätte man Diamanten darauf verstreut. Der Garten war wunderschön, aber ich nahm ihn kaum war, meine Augen und Ohren waren wie immer nur auf ihr Haus gerichtet und hielten Ausschau nach einer lebensbedrohenden Situation, in der sie sich möglicherweise befinden konnte. Ach, wem machte ich etwas vor, ich konnte einfach nicht ohne sie leben. Dazu war ich seelisch nicht mehr fähig. Ich lebte praktisch nur noch in ihrem Garten. Ha, wie der Troll unter seiner Brücke, in dem Märchen. Es war erbärmlich, aber das war mein Leben ohne sie. Ich fühlte mich nur einigermaßen lebendig, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe war. Ich wartete immer gespannt, dass sich die Tür, oder ein Fenster öffnete und ich sie vielleicht zugesicht bekam. Inzwischen machte ich mir keine Sorgen mehr, dass sie mich sehen könnte. Die letzten fünf Jahre, drei Monate und 7 Tage, hatte sie mich nicht gesehen. Wieso sollte sie es ausgerechnet heute tun? Ich war mir sicher sie hatte mich schonlange vergessen und lebte nun ihr Leben, das sie mit mir nie hätte führen können. Das was sie führen wollte. Sie schien auf den ersten Blick glücklich. Sie war Mama, hatte eine wunderschöne kleine dreijährige Tochter bekommen und war verheiratet. Alles, was ich seit Jeher wollte, eine eigne Familie. Die ich nie haben konnte. Sie lebte für mich meinen Traum, oder tat es zumindest noch vor ein paar Monaten. Da war sie noch glücklich. Jetzt nicht mehr und ich wusste nur zu genau, wer daran Schuld war. Der schlimmste Mensch der auf Erden wandeln durfte. Ich verabscheute ihn, Bella´s Ehemann. Dieser elende Newton hatte sie nicht einmal annähernd verdient. Ich konnte ihn schon damals in der Schule nicht ausstehen, als sich Bella für ihn entschied war es pure Verachtung und jetzt grenzenloser Hass. Er machte sie unglücklich mit dem was er tat. Ich wollte ihn dafür töten. Dieser ekelhafte Widerling hatte ihr die Treue geschworen und brach sein Versprächen ohne Schuldgefühle. Er hatte niemanden, schon gar nicht meine gutmütige Bella verdient. Ich hasste ihn so sehr. Nicht nur, dass er Bella damit kaputt machte, er trug nicht mal die Verantwortung für seine kleine unschuldige Tochter.

Emma und Bella waren ihm egal, ich hörte es jeden Tag in seinen Gedanken. Die beiden waren für ihn eine überflüssige Selbstverständlichkeit, ihm war nur seine gleichgesinnte Kollegin wichtig. Dieser Mann war menschlich gesehen ein Monster. Ich hätte ihn schon lange getötet, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ich Bella damit nur noch mehr zerstören würde. Außerdem, auch wenn er sich nicht um sie kümmerte, er war Emmas Vater und ich konnte ihn ihr nicht wegnähmen. Es brach mir jedesmal mein totes Herz, wenn ich Bella abends weinen hörte. Sie brachte jeden Abend die Kleine in ihr Bettchen und warf sich dann weinend auf ihr Ehebett während sie auf Mike wartete, der wie jeden Tag zwei Stunden später nach Hause kam. Es war klar, dass er keine Überstunden machte. Ich wusste wo er war und Bella wusste es auch. Er war ein Monster, es war ihm egal ob er ihr damit weh tat. Ich wollte jedesmal, wenn ich sie weinen hörte zu ihr rennen und sie trösten. So etwas hätte ich ihr nie im Leben angetan. Aber mich wollte sie nicht. Warum auch, ich war nicht mal einer ihrer Art. Ich war mir nicht einmal so sicher, ob sie mich überhaupt mal geliebt hatte. Es wäre ja auch zu abwegig gewesen und ich hatte es mir die zwei Jahre Beziehung wahrscheinlich nur vorgemacht. Ich erinnerte mich noch genau daran, wie sie mir erklärte, dass sie mich nicht mehr liebte. Es war der schlimmste Tag meines Daseins.

Ich ahnte nichts Schlimmes, als Bella mich anrief und sagte ich sollte vorbei kommen, weil wir was zu besprächen hätten. Zuerst dachte ich, sie wollte mit mir über meine Familie reden, die sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich daneben benommen hatte. Dieses Thema wäre mir schon unangenehm genug gewesen, aber es kam ja leider schlimmer als befürchtet. Ich ließ alles stehen und liegen und lief zu ihr. Ich brauchte nicht anzuklopfen, denn Bella empfing mich schon an ihrer Haustür. Sie sah mich mit einem unidentifizierbaren Blick an, und ich glaubte etwas geleichgültiges darin gesehen zu haben. Im Nachhinein war mir das nur zu logisch. „Komm rein", sagte sie nur zur Begrüßung, wandte sich ab und lief in die Küche, wo sie sich auf einen Stuhl setzte und auf mich wartete. Ich wusste nicht warum ich ihr nicht sofort gefolgt war, aber ich setzte mich in Bewegung als ich merkte, dass ich sie warten ließ. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl der neben ihr stand und schaute sie an. Ihr Gesicht war gezwungen ausdruckslos, als sie anfing zusprächen. „Wir müssen über etwas reden.", sagte sie und sah mir das erstemal heute in die Augen.

Mich überkam ein ungutes Gefühl. Irgendwie wusste ich, dass wir gleich nicht über meine verrückte Familie sprächen würden. Und ich konnte mir nur zu genau denken über was stattdessen gesprochen werden sollte. „Über was willst du reden?", fragte ich trotzdem nach und griff wie automatisch nach ihren Händen. Ich mochte die Richtung nicht in die das Gespräch verlaufen sollte und wollte dadurch bei ihr halt suchen. Sie sah kürz verdattert auf unsere Hände, zog ihre aber wenige Sekunden später zurück. Sie sah mich halb entschuldigend und halb abweisend an. „Über uns, Edward! Das mit uns geht so nicht weiter!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. In meiner Brust bekam ich ein gewaltiges stechen, als ich diese Worte hörte. Ich wusste was sie sagen wollte. Ich hatte gewusst was unweigerlich kommen würde. Sie würde mich wegschicken. So oft hatte ich es ihr geraten, so oft hatte ich ihr gesagt, dass sie mich besser verlassen sollte. Es wäre das richtige für sie, sie sollte es endlich tun, hatte ich immer gedacht. Aber jetzt, als sie es tat, wollte ich mich für diese dummen Worte am liebsten erschießen. „Nein", hauchte ich. Es war mir rausgerutscht. Ich sah sie total geschockt an, als mir da klar wurde, was los war. Ich merkte es daran, dass bei Bella der kalte Blick fiel.

Sie schüttelte langsam dem Kopf und sah mich wieder so an, als überlegte sie sich ob sie mich jetzt wegschicken oder doch trösten sollte. Sie sah mir in die Augen. „Du musst doch auch merken, dass wir beide keine vernünftige Zukunft haben. Du willst mich nicht verwandeln und ohne das geht es nicht. Es wäre besser, wenn wir es hier beenden.", sprach sie die vernichtenden Worte aus. „Bella, bitte nicht …wenn ich dich verwandeln würde?", fragte ich, ich konnte das nicht zulassen. Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an. Erst leicht hoffnungsvoll, aber dann wieder ernst. Sie schüttelte ertappt den Kopf. „Nein, Edward, ich will das nicht mehr…", es hörte sich so an als wollte sie noch weiter sprächen. Da, fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Was? Hast …hast du jemand anders?", fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme. Das wäre schlimmer, als alles andere. Bella zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ja.", sagte sie leise. Für mich brach eine Welt zusammen. Sie hatte jemand besseres, als mich gefunden. „Bitte …Bella …bitte …tu mir das nicht an, bitte.", bettelte ich, aber ich wusste noch dass ich es gar nicht so richtig mitbekam. „Nein Edward, bitte geh, es hat keinen Sinn mehr…"Versuchte sie zu erklären wie fest ihre Beziehung zu diesem Jemand schon war?

„Du willst mich nicht mehr?", platzte es aus mir heraus, wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätte ich spätestens jetzt geweint. „Nein", dieses Mal klang es endgültig. Ich sah ihr tief in die Augen, um zu sehen ob sie es wirklich ernst meinte. „…ich will dir nicht im Weg stehen.", sagte ich und stand auf. „Edward bitte, leb dein Leben und werd' glücklich. Versprich mir das!" Ha! Als wenn ich ohne sie jemals noch mal glücklich werden konnte. Aber ich wusste was sie damit meinte, nein, ich würde nicht wieder zu den Volturi rennen. Zumindest so lange sie auf dieser Welt war, würde ich es nicht tun. „Okay.", sagte ich einfach nur. Ohne zu überlegen zog ich sie hoch in meine Arme. „Versprich du mir, dass du glücklich wirst! Bella …ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich bin immer für dich da, wenn du mich brauchen solltest, vergiss das nicht. Und wenn nur als Freund. Aber ich bin immer da.", schwor ich mit den letzten Nerven die mir noch blieben. „Ja.", gab sie das kurze Versprechen, das sie brechen würde. Ich zog sie für einen kurzen Moment fester an mich, dann gab ich ihr einen letzten langen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich musste sie loslassen, also machte ich es schnell und rannte aus dem Haus. Ich hatte gewusst, ich würde mich an mein Versprächen halten und das tat ich. Ich rannte nicht nach Hause, sondern in meine Dunkelheit.

Seitdem passte ich jeden Tag, im Geheimen auf sie auf. Als ich bemerkte das Mike Newton ihre Wahl war, wurde mir so schlecht, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich kannte seine Gedanken! Sie war zu gut für ihn. Wieso wollte sie ihn?! Ich wusste noch, dass ich mir zu der Zeit viele Fragen gestellt hatte, aber immer noch keine Antworten bekam. Ich bekam mit, dass die Beiden heiraten. Sie und ER sind in das geerbte Haus seiner verstorben Tante zogen, als Bella fast ein halbes Jahr nach der Hochzeit mit Emma schwanger war. Ich hatte von Anfang an nichts gegen die Kleine, ich hatte mich sogar gefreut, als ich den Herzschlag gehört hatte. Ich war stolz! Ich hatte nur was gegen ihren unwürdigen Vater. Ich lebte währenddessen in einem Hotel, zwei Straßen weiter. Wenn ich ehrlich war, war ich dort nur nachts. Dennoch hörte und sah ich alles. Ich versuchte immer sie zu ignorieren. Das ging mich einfach nichts an. Jeden Morgen schlich ich in ihrem Garten herum, lauschte und beobachtete, in der stillen Hoffnung, dass Bella mich doch vermisste. Nach fünf Jahren. Na gut, ich musste zugeben, dass wenn ich nachts, was ich selten tat um ihr Haus schlich, ich sie manchmal immer noch einen Namen flüstern hörte. Zuerst hatte ich gedacht, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet hätte, dass es Wahnvorstellungen wären. Aber dann wiederholten sich die Worte, Nacht für Nacht. Entweder war das keine Einbildung, oder ich war inzwischen wirklich sehr gestört. So genau wusste ich das immer noch nicht und eigentlich war mir das auch lieber, als zu wissen, dass ich wirklich durch die letzten qualvollen Jahre verrückt geworden war. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte ich die Hoffnung, komplett aufgegeben. Aber dadurch, dass ihr jämmerlicher Mann sie nun betrog, sie das wusste und ich nachwievor nachts meinen Namen hörte, schöpfte ich neue Hoffnung, dass vielleicht doch noch nicht alles für uns verloren war.

* * *

Eure Meinung zu dieser Geschichte interessiert mich ganz besonders! ;)  
Liebe Grüße an alle, herz-aus-eis.


End file.
